As Lovers Go
by feetoffthetable
Summary: Millicent Boyd was just a nurse who worked at St. Thomas. After receiving heartbreaking news one day, she goes to visit her favorite diner to wallow in her misery. A certain Son happens to take notice of the sad, but beautiful girl. Juice/OC


I own nothing of the amazing world Kurt Sutter created, including the characters. This is my first Sons of Anarchy story, so forgive me if things aren't perfect. I'll try my best to get details as correct as possible.

Wilma's Diner was slowly, but surely, beginning to empty out as the clock struck nine. It'd be closed in another hour, but Millicent Boyd wasn't completely worried about that just yet. Instead, she focused on trying to keep down the bite of apple pie she had just taken off her fork. Unable to do so, she dropped the silverware, allowing it to clank loudly against her plate before leaning back in her seat, clamping her eyes shut. They were still sore from all the crying she had done earlier in the day, but she paid the pain no mind.

The old country song pouring into the room through the speakers took her mind off the worry she'd been carrying around all day, and took her back to when she was younger and her father would twirl her around in the kitchen, her mother laughing at the both of them, whilst her dress flew in ripples around her. Things had been so easy back then …

"_Oh, you're welcome, well, I don't think I caught your name. Are you waiting for someone to meet you here? Well, that makes two of us. Glad you came_ …"

She hadn't realized it until she felt a drop on her hand, but she had started crying –_ again_. She blew out a tiresome breath and wiped at her cheeks, trying to rid the wretched things. She was beyond tired of crying.

"Are you okay?" a low, raspy voice stopped her hands and she glanced up, seeing a man with cinnamon skin and dark, concerned eyes looking at her. He wore green camouflage pants and a black tee shirt clung to his muscles, a black leather cut topping it off. He had a barely-there Mohawk, with tribal tattoos on either side of it. At first glance, he appeared to be intimidating, but looking back into his eyes, Millicent could tell he wasn't someone to be fearful of.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied, offering him a weak smile.

"You sure? 'Cause it looks to me like those are tears," he said, his right thumb brushing away the wetness on her cheek. She shivered at the contact.

She licked her lips, suddenly feeling nervous. "Well … I'm not fine at the moment, but I will be," she stated.

He nodded his head, although he didn't look entirely convinced. "Mind if I take a seat?" he questioned, pointing to the empty chair across from her. She shook her head and he sat down, laying his hands on the tabletop. He noticed her uneaten pie and arched his brows. "Something must really be wrong if you can't eat Wilma's Famous Apple Pie. That shit is good," he noted, a chuckle in his voice.

She gave a soft smile. "I don't really have an appetite at the moment, but you're right: _it is_ a damn good pie." They both laughed, and after taking another look at the cut on his back, she leaned forward. "You're with the Sons, right?" she quizzed.

He nodded his head. "Yes, ma'am. Intelligence Officer," he stated proudly, a wide smile tugging at his lips. Millicent noted how beautiful that smile was.

"So … you must be good with computers and shit."

"That's my specialty," he nodded, making her laugh. "What about you? Your career isn't as obvious as mine."

She smiled. "I'm a nurse at St. Thomas. Not exactly as exciting as being a _motorcycle enthusiast_, but I do get to help people so that makes up for it."

He cackled, taking notice of how the tone of her voice let on that she knew more than the average Charming citizen did about the MC. Before he could get in a word, though, his cell phone went off. "Shit. Give me a minute?" he asked, and she nodded her head. She watched as walked away, standing near a corner as he answered his phone. He gave a few nods of his head and mumbled a few words she couldn't hear before coming back to the table. He didn't sit down, however. "Duty calls," he smiled. "It was nice meeting you …"

"Millicent. My friends call me Millie," she told him, smiling.

"It was nice meeting you, Millie. I'm Juice."

"It was nice meeting you, too, Juice."

"Do me a favor and smile more. You're too beautiful to look so sad," he told her, giving her a wink before walking away.

She immediately felt her cheeks warm and she bit down on her bottom lip as she watched him leave the diner.

For as rotten as her day had been, it was looking to end on a much better note.


End file.
